Rise of the Red Moon
by orionrage29
Summary: Jordan Wheeler, son of Jessica and Akihiro Wheeler, is faced with a bit of a problem. He is a new IS pilot when there is only one other guy in a class full of girls! He has been taught by his family how to pilot and how to create and add. He may not look it but he has the best brains on the IS there. But what if the girl he loves is in his class? There are some unexpected turns too
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the red moon

Chapter 1

Shock

A young man stood in the background of the school, staring back into his past. "Well… Here I come Cecilia." He said smiling with a twinge of doubt.

"Good morning everyone, we have yet another transfer student joining us today!" Miss Yamada said joyfully.

The students groaned, and sighed saying things along the lines of "Another one!" "Think we could get any more students Miss Yamada?" and other things.

"Don't worry this one's going to be interesting." She replied.

"So, who is this new girl anyway?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm of the male gender, and I also believe you already know me Cecilia." Said the young man, walking in. He stood in front of the class and smiled widely "I am Jordan Orion Wheeler the second male to pilot an IS."

Ichika looked up at this "Finally! Another guy that is really a guy!" he thought.

"Jordan?! You actually came back!" Cecilia grinned.

"Well of course, I could never leave you my dear." Jordan said while walking up to her and putting his hand on her chin.

The other girls stared acid death at Cecilia, but soon realized he was just toying with her. "I wish he'd toy with me like that…" thought a lot of the girls there. Which was understandable, Jordan was a tall, muscular, young man, who was also very smart, outgoing, caring, and kind to almost everyone he met, almost everyone…

"Who exactly are you again?" Laura said.

"Jordan Orion Wheeler." He repeated.

"I've heard that somewhere before…" Ichika said.

"No way! Are you Jessica Wheelers son?!" one of the girls said.

"Yes, I am." He said with a grin.

"Isn't she the Italian representative contender?!" the girl asked.

"That she is, taught me everything I know, although I still haven't got the hang of this IS yet." He answered.

"You have your own personal IS?! What's it called?!" Cecilia squealed.

"It's amazing but one word..." He replied, frizzing up his hair. "Spoilers… I'll show you when we go outside."

"Save the showing off for later Wheeler, now sit in your seat." Miss Orimura said.

"Okay, Chi-Chan." He said grinning. Miss Orimura glared at him and he just laughed. "Lighten up Miss Orimura."

"In your seat Mister Wheeler!" She responded. He laughed and sat down next to Cecilia.

"Hey Cecil. How are you?" He said, smile still on his face.

"I'm good Wheeler, you?" she replied.

"I'm feeling fantastic." He said.

As class started Jordan's thoughts returned to his past with this girl, and his mind went back to how his life all started, to when his mom and dad first met.

"Okay Wheeler, you will be assigned to your dorm after class today, here's the guide to IS's that you have to have read by tomorrow." Chifuyu said.

"Okay, I didn't need the sleep tonight anyways." He said, joking around.

"Good then, so let's get todays class started then." She said.

When lunch came around Jordan went and sat by Cecilia who was sitting by Ichika. "Hey Cecil. And you must be the first man in a mech right?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, that I am." he said, kind of sadly.

"Why you looking so down Remora turn that frown upside down, you know it takes more energy to frown then it does to smile. Unless you like a work out then I recommend you should smile dude." Jordan said, smiling.

"Or just keep a blank face." Cecilia said, making a blank face at Jordan.

"Stop that Cecil. You know I hate it when you do that." Jordan said.

"Wait, did you call me Remora?" Ichika questioned.

"I make up nicknames for everyone I meet. I just like hearing their response, after a while I go back to their original names." Jordan said.

"Okay, so when do you go back to their names?" Ichika asked.

"When it annoys them." Jordan replied.

"Ok then, please stop, I am nothing even close to a remora." Ichika explained.

"Alright Ichika." Jordan nodded.

"Thank you, so Cecilia hasn't gotten annoyed by it?" Ichika questioned.

"Nah, I do that because it annoys her." Jordan laughed.

"So Jordan, I've only heard them talking about your mom." Ichika said, for some reason Cecilia was shaking her head, knowing where he was going. "What about the rest of your family? Do you have any siblings?"

Jordan's face darkened "Possibly, but then again my twin brother could be dead at the same time. My Dad is abroad, investigating the other country's progresses on IS's, and my Mom is always away at tournaments, so I'm usually all alone."

"Then where did you live before coming here?" Ichika asked.

"Oh…" Jordan blushed "I lived with Cecilia and her family in Britain."

"You two lived together huh?" Ichika grinned.

"Yes, but most of the time I was on the couch sleeping." Jordan said swiftly, still blushing.

"Yeah, but sometimes you and me stayed up all night together." Cecilia said seductively.

"Oh, so that's what you two are like with each other." Ichika smiled.

"NO WE AREN'T LIKE THAT, SHE'S JUST A REALLY AMAZING FRIEND! WE WERE JUST PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!" Jordan yelled

"Right." Ichika said sarcastically.

"WE AREN'T!" Jordan screamed.

"So why did you not transfer here sooner?" Ichika questioned.

"I had to go help my dad with something in Tokyo." Jordan answered, happy to get off the last topic.

"What did you help him with?" Ichika asked.

"Under Tabane's orders all of my father's work is classified." Jordan said.

"Oh, okay then." Ichika sighed.

Jordan takes a large bite out of the pizza he made for himself by himself. "He has always been really secretive so I shouldn't blame him, I mean he is an employee in Miss Tabane's company, so I shouldn't expect any less…"

Cecilia put her hand on Jordan's shoulder and smiled at him. "Well, that's why I'm here right?"

"Yeah, luckily for me I have a very nice friend with great hospitality." Jordan grinned.

"Yup." Cecilia gleamed. The sight of her smile always made Jordan happy, he was hopelessly in love with this girl, and she was hopelessly dense. Their journey started together, and, he hoped, would end the same way. He remembered back to when his long journey began, all the way back to the meeting of his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Remembrance

Jessica Sansone was a beautiful, brown haired, blue eyed, Italian girl who was always living a very luxurious lifestyle, and had a family who worked with the high Italian government. She was the kindest person to her friends and always enjoyed a challenge. She never backed away from a fight unless it was unnecessary and she never stood and watched someone get hurt. This meant she would be a great IS pilot, at least that's what her parents thought. IS's were everything these days and they had come out just days ago! And so her father thought that she should definitely have one when she took over his occupation after he passed away a year later. She did exactly that and started working with the government at age 23. The government wanted an IS representative and so they gave a presentation, saying that the first three people to make a great design and idea, and show it to the prime minister, who had to take a visit to Tabane Shinonono to purchase the IS. She already had the design and the weapons, now she needed to show it to the prime minister, who was staying at their building for a few days. "Young lady, I just gave the presentation today! You already have one?" The prime minister said.

"I've had this for a year, I started it right after…" She sniffled "-right after my father died."

"Oh… Well I'll take this to Tabane tomorrow. It seems fairly powerful, and swift, and I think you'd make a fine pilot my dear." He said.

"Umm, sir? I was wondering if I could take it myself and use my own money to pay for it. I inherited, and earned a lot of money this last year and I'd like to leave more space for others." She smiled.

"If you wish to use your own money, I'm fine with that. If people wish to do something alone then they have every right to do so." He said.

Jessica traveled all the way to Japan in her own private jet she had just learned to pilot. "Ah." She smiled "This must be what it feels like to fly!" Her happiness in flight was about to get even bigger though. It took her two days to get to Japan and she was the happiest person alive! She had reached her destination right on time. At the meeting point she saw two people, a pink haired girl with robotic bunny ears, and a black haired woman staring seriously at the other. She looked at the pink-haired girl. "You must be Tabane Shinonono." She said.

"Yup, that's me! Who are you…? Oh wait you're Miss Sansone? Aren't you?" Tabane said.

"Yes. That I am, and who is she?" Jessica asked.

"I am Chifu-" the black haired woman said

"This is Chi-chan." Tabane said.

"So are you an IS pilot too Chi-Chan?" Jessica asked.

"Yes I am and my name is-" Chi-Chan replied

"Come on Chi-Chan, let's go see her design she made just for us." Tabane smiled. The three ladies walked into a laboratory and then Jessica put her design onto the table with all her notes explaining her weapons in detail. "Okay, that's all I need, you'll be staying in a hotel close to the lab and you'll come here every morning to 5:00 at night for IS training. Your instructor will be outside waiting for you." Tabane said.

"My instructor?" Miss Sansone asked.

"Akihiro." Said a black, spiky-haired man who had just walked in. "Akihiro Wheeler. I am your training instructor Miss Sansone."

"Well, mister Wheeler, as punctual as ever. You'll be sure to learn a lot from him, he's a family friend of mine and he knows a lot about fighting with IS's. He can be very… manipulative. He was born here but goes back to his parents' homeland in Ireland every summer." Tabane explained.

"So this is my trainee? Have to say you might need a lot of work. You seem like the bubbly type of girl who just wants some guy to protect him." Akihiro scoffed.

"I am not. Not that I wouldn't mind that but I'm not." Jessica said.

"Come on, if you want protection from someone else you should just give up now, there's no reason for you to be getting such a highly defendable weapon if you just want someone else to protect you." He said.

"No, I will never give up just because some stupid instructor said told me to give up. I came here to get an IS and become stronger, and no one will hold me back from doing just that." Jessica yelled.

He laughed "I like this girl, Tabane. She's passed my first little test with flying colors. I was teasing with you girl." He walked up to her and grabbed her cheek. "You're kind of cute, aren't you?"

"Wha-? Why did you go from insulting me to flirting with me?" Jessica blushed.

"I chose Aki-kun specifically for you Jessica, he pushes his trainees to the limit but always gives them a good break. But he gives no breaks until you go past your breaking point. He says it's a play on words." Tabane explained.

"Get it? No breaks until you pass your breaking point?" He grinned.

"Well if you are my trainer then let's start training, shall we?" Jessica said.

"Hold it missy hold it, you haven't even gotten your stuff packed at your hotel yet. Always get the eager ones, as usual, you'll hate training by the end of it." He said.

The two woke up at 5:30 to do physical exercises with his other trainees and then had a 30 minute cool-down run, doing cadences all the way. The trainees spread rumors about how Akihiko was born into an Irish military family who had gone to japan, where the mother had family, to get away from a gang that had a grudge match against his father, and lost. The gang chased his mother and him out of Ireland but his father stayed and fended off the group but had to stay in Ireland due to insufficient funds. His father stayed behind also to finish off the gang. However when things were done he couldn't leave his homeland. He was born and raised here! He couldn't just leave and he had no way of finding a good job in Japan so he had to stay with the Irish police.

When his mother learned of this she was sad and wanted to be with him but couldn't take or leave Akihiro. She too had insufficient funds, and she couldn't pay to make it back so they stayed separated. Akihiro grew and became fascinated by the new craze of the IS. He studied battle techniques, found ways to make them better and he even was best friends with Tabane Shinonono herself from high school! His knowledge and strategies were what got him his job with her.

_Hey there readers! It's me again, Orionrage29, here with a better version of ROTRM. This is my second go at this and there is something that I'm doing way differently. This time I asked an amazing author to help, Our Guild, thank you so much. I give him the first look and he reviews it and tells me what I could do to make it better. Without him I'd have to make changes at my house but I found out that with my computer the changes don't happen. So I asked him if he could help and, fortunately for me, he said sure. If things are anything like what they were last time then I'd have to give him at least 75% of credit for my story._

_Seriously, look this author up. He is amazing and I guarantee you'll really like them. So now onto Q and A, I want to do it on the next chapter because I think you should be able to ask them, not me asking myself because I know the answer. A good author gets reviewed in my mind and usually has a lot of helpers._

_There are, so far, 3 people who have made this story one of their favorites, so I'd like to thank Liger24, Lost Church, and Manix32. I love writing things that people will like, and just having one would be enough for me. Thank you for reading and liking my story._

_There are 4 that have followed my story and so I'd like to add TheDarkAuthor017 to the list of people I say thank you to. Keep following this story, let it lead you to amazing places, and don't miss it for a second. I can't guarantee it will be good, but I sure hope it will._

_There have been 137 viewers of this story, so I sincerely thank all of those who have read this. I know I'm not the best but I'll try my hardest for all of you who want to read._

_Thank you to everyone who is helping me, and to all those who have read this and liked it. Remember, go ahead and ask questions. I'd love to answer them, I'd love feedback from my readers._


	3. Determination

Rotrm  
Chapter 3  
Determination  
Akihiro was true to his style. He worked her to her breaking point, then went a little bit farther then had a long, nice break for an hour. There was a cafeteria that was fully paid for by Akihiro himself. A whole bunch of Italian food lay there on the table behind the glass. Jessica's mouth watered, food from her home country was everywhere. It's as if Akihiro did it only for her, because she was the only Italian in her group of 10. Soon, Akihiro asked if Tabane could take their measures and report them back to him, so he could find the best way to heighten their abilities without doing damage to their body. During this measuring, she heard the others that were before her say that he did nothing like that for them, and that someone might have a little crush. There was no way that he could have feelings for her 'I mean he works me harder than the rest, is always screaming at me, and is a jerk to me! But could he be doing that because he likes me? He is pretty handsome, his blue eyes are bright, at least I think so, considering he covers one of them with his regal black hair that shines in the sun, definitely fitting of bright and shining, for which he was named.'  
"Hey. Jess, come over here!" She hears from behind her.  
"Y-yes Wheeler-Senpai!" She replied hastily. He was one year her senior, so she always treated him like that, as though he was her master.  
"Well, you certainly do know how to both take control and bow down. You are very interesting you know?" He smiled. Her heart jumped up and down, beating as fast as it was when she ran but she hadn't run in 30 minutes! It was just when she was around him! Could it be that she was falling for him too? She looked him straight in the eyes but found something disturbing when he pushed his hair back. She looked into his eye, not eyes. A robotic eyeball peeked at her through his other socket. She jumped back in her seat.  
"What happened to your…" She gasped.  
"Oh this?" He asked touching his robot eye. "An old friend did this. I reckon you have heard the rumors of me being born in Ireland and about my move here?"  
"I have…" She nodded.  
"Well, the gang was attacking us eight in front of the lab where a family friend was, we were just visiting because my father and the doctor were old war buddies. That man was a doctor and saved my father's life. His son was a young biologist who had finished research on an eye that could replace a lost one and enhance brain capabilities. We ran away and…" His voice faltered "We ran away and I tripped and fell onto a nail that was so rusty it was like a bee's stinger. My eye was ripped out so I was led by my mother back into the lab to see if he could let me have the eye."  
"What do you mean, enhance brain capabilities?" She said, trying to take the image of him tripping and losing his eye out of her mind.  
"I can use my brain to its fullest. The optical cord has another cord connected to every part of my brain, supercharging it, giving me a lot of abilities that no normal human has." He grins.  
"Like what?" She smiles, doing her best excited face even though she was scared.  
"Like I can tell you're afraid of me, and that you have feelings for me that you doubt. Also…" He says mischievously. A black aura surrounds his eye and her hand. All of a sudden her hand moves against her will straight towards his lips. He kisses her hand without moving his own. "I have telekinesis and telepathy." He says without moving his lips. He walks away but stays around the corner to watch her.  
"He just kissed my…" She says as she lifts her hand. She takes a look around to see if anyone's looking and then kisses her own hand in an indirect kiss, and then giggles.  
He turns around and smiles. "I love you, Jessica."  
She puts her hand on her heart. "I love you, Akihiro."  
They soon go back to training and then Christmas week soon comes. On the day of Christmas Eve Akihiro asked Jessica to come to his office.  
"What is it Aki?" Jessica smiled.  
"I want to know if you would like to go to this restaurant with me for dinner tomorrow. They say the ramen there is great, and one of my good friends works there." He says, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"As in, a date?" She says, holding back a smile.  
"N-No! Just t-to talk." He stutters.  
"We're going to a restaurant?" She asks.  
"Y-Yeah…" He smiles.  
"Just the two of us?" she smiles.  
"It's not a date!" He yells.  
"Well my answer is yes." She starts to walk out of the door but turns around before she leaves she turns around, smiles and says "I'd love to go on a date with you."  
"It's not a…" The door closes, interrupting him "Jeez, Jessica, well, this is why I love her."  
"A date huh?" she says, softly turning around putting her back against the office wall. She grabs her heart and smiles, holding back a squeal of joy. She walked away, a skip in her step, thinking only of how the date would go.  
On the day of the date, Akihiro gave everyone a day off. Jessica and him left early and started off with Akihiro giving a tour of Tokyo. She had got there about a week ago and still hadn't seen the sights of Tokyo. They had breakfast at a checkers in Shinjuku-ku, went to the Imperial Palace Garden East, had lunch at tempura Imoya, and then took a walk near the IS academy.  
"This is where I first heard about you." He smiled. "I was helping to build this, doing all the heavy lifting fyi, and Tabane told me about this interesting Italian girl. A few days before she had asked what my type of girl was. I told her exactly what it was, and guess who fit the bill perfectly."  
"Tabane picked me because she knew that we'd fall in love?" She asked.  
"Exactly, if you want to get some love ask Tabane, she'll hook you up with someone that fits you pretty well." He grins.  
They arrived at the Kyushu Jangara – Harajuku Branch and had some dinner. They both agreed, the ramen there was amazing, and that the night was amazing, they stayed at Jessica's apartment. They stayed up all night, shut the lights off, stared into each others eyes as they stripped... through the curtain as they put on kingdom hearts cosplay and turn on kingdom hearts and play through the night. What were you thinking? Pervert!


End file.
